Debajo de tu capa
by Darkness Reigns M.D.D
Summary: Draco recordando cursos anteriores, viviendo el curso presente, todo girando alrededor de la chica que quiere DHr, esto solo es el principio...


Debajo de tu capa: Chapter 1º- Obsesión  
  
Solo puedo verla, desde lejos, desde aquí, se que si me acerco dire algo estupido y arrogante, ademas es muy feliz con su heroe favorito Potter, y el pobreton de Weasly, no tengo nada que hacer, aunque durante años solo eh vivido por ella, y para ella.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FLASHBACK  
  
-Esa Granger parece que nunca puede tener el pico cerrado, siempre lo responde todo, y lo hace todo, nunca se puede estar callada- Pensaba Draco.  
  
Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para ser su primer año, tenia a todo Hogwarts dominado, menos a un trio que destestaba, siguió caminando y de un momento a otro aparecio en la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-penso Draco-¡ah!, claro el trabajo de Snape para pociones, no puede ser, ¿Qué hace aquí?, bueno no dejare que me arruine los deberes.  
  
Draco se sento en una mesa delante de Hermione, y justo en un lugar donde pudisese verla.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Son las cinco de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada  
  
Pensando en tu belleza en loco voy a parar  
  
El insomnio es mi castigo, tu amor será mi alivio  
  
Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz  
  
Bien conocí tu novio pequeño y no buen moso ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pero no se concentraba, solo podia mirarla, vigilar que no fuese mas rapido que el, pero ¡si el no habia comenzado todavía!, ¿Qué hacia mirandola?.  
  
-Se ve diferente de cuando habla., ahora se ve tan, tranquila, ¡no!, calla no digas estupideces-penso Draco.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Ya estamos en Hogwarts, creo que el principio de mi vida esta al cruzar esas puertas, el primer dia de mi sexto curso en Hogwarts, se que si no fuera por Hogwarts, no viviria, ya que no podria verla, y esta es la unica oportunidad que tengo para estar con ella, y verla.  
  
-¡Hola Draky!-Dijo Pansy al verme, odio a esa tia, esta todo el dia pegada a mi, ni en las vacaciones de verano puedo quitarmela de encima.  
  
-Apartate Parkinson-Dije con frialdad, como queria que se lo dijiese, es estupida y arrogante.  
  
-Hola Draco-Dijo Blaise, por fin una persona civilizada con la que se puede hablar.  
  
-Quitamela por favor-murmure, era la unica persona que me podia salvar de aquella tortura.  
  
-Pansy podrias dejarnos un momento-Dijo Blaise, Pansy puso cara de asco, una cara de un "no"-eh traido a Kliver, por si te interesa-Kliver es la mascota de Blaise es una serpiente, que le gusta morder cosas, como Parkinson.  
  
-Bueno, Draco, adios me voy-Dijo Pansy, lo sabia tenia miedo, si no fuera por orgullo, ella hubiese salido corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-Dijo Blaise tomando asiento en la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Nada mal, si no fuera por la molesta presencia de Parkinson-Dije Malhumorado.  
  
Nada mas terminar la frase, mire hacia la mesa de Griffindor donde se encontraba Granger, como siempre ella sonriendo, hablando con todos los chicos que la rodeaban, por un lado los chicos hablandole, y por otro las chicas, seguramente era Quidditch y Corazon de Bruja.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Y sé que no te quiere, por su forma de hablar  
  
Además tu no lo amas por que el no da la talla  
  
No sabe complacerte como lo haría yo  
  
Pero tendré paciencia por que el no es competencial  
  
Por eso no hay motivos para yo respetar ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Que mas daba, igual yo nunca hablaria civilizadamente con ella, seria muy difícil, habrian muchos planes, pero todos indicaban ser su amigo, pero no, yo sufriria mucho siendo solo su amigo, no veo nada, no hay nada que hacer.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FLASHBACK  
  
Segundo curso, ¡¿Qué DIABLOS ME PASA?!, no lo entiendo, cada vez que veo a Granger siento debilidad, y no puedo sentir debilidad por ella, mi padre dijo que ella era una sangre-sucia, me lo dijo este mismo verano, y lo es, es asquerosa, pero es muy guapa, y me gusta como sonrie, y yo soy un completo idiota pensando estas tonterias.  
  
¿Qué hago otra vez aquí?, seguirla, como siempre, que me detenia, nada la verda es que nada, solo la seguia, ¡¿Qué me pasa?!, me dedico todo el dia a mirarla, a escucharla en clase, a seguirla todo el dia a donde va, ver sus gestos, y su cara, deberia dejarlo, pero no puedo es una obsesion que me coge y me atrapa.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FIN FLASHBACK  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Noooooo, no es amor lo que tu sientes se llama obsesión  
  
Una ilusión en tu pensamiento  
  
Que te hace hacer cosas  
  
Así funciona el corazón ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Otra vez, ¿que hago aquí?, si lo olvidaba, Granger, ahora me siento aquí, deberia coger un libro para disimular, ¡¿QUE DICES IDIOTA, SI EL LIBRO LO TIENES DELANTE?!, ahora llega y se sienta, en la mesa que esta delante de esta, si me acercara y le diera un beso, tal vez.no, Draco no pienses esas cosas, sabes que nunca van a pasar.  
  
Es mejor que me vaya, o esto puede acabar como en tercer curso.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: Hola!, soy Mery, otra vez con un Fic, k prometo da para rato, yo le echaria unos 10 cap., pero weno, sk tube una idea un dia, y tngo k explotarla!(es lo k m aconseja una amiga), la cancion todavía no se a terminado es Obsesion de Aventura me dijo una amiga que la escychase y me gusto, aunque no em gusta mucho ese tipo de musika, no s komo xo m gusto mucho, y me insipiro a hacer un fic.  
  
P.D: PARA LOS LECTORES DE WHAT I DID WRONG? ESTOY EN CAMINO DEL CAP. 5 NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE ESTARA LISTO PRONTO ^_^'., Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SOIS, LEEDLO!, Y DEJAD REWIEWS!, AQUÍ Y EN EL OTRO! POR FAVOR! ._.  
  
Dejad ReWiEwS . . . . . . . . . v 


End file.
